darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayrin
}} All-Maudra Mayrin was the penultimate Queen of the Vapra Clan, the leader of all Gelfling clans and the mother of Seladon, Tavra and Brea. History Mayrin supported the Skeksis and the Alliance of the Crystal initially, enjoying the rewards her station afforded her from her lords, and quickly rejected Brea's idea of returning a farmer's necklace as ludicrous. When Mayrin discovered Brea to have stolen and returned it, she took the opportunity presented by Brea wiping Elder Cadia's memory to punish Brea, sending her to the Order of Lesser Service. Mayrin later sent her daughter Tavra away to hunt down Rian, who had allegedly killed Mira, a Vapran. This, combined with Brea not being present, began to weigh on Mayrin despite Seladon's reassurance, as she had sent away two of her three daughters. She tried to delay her duties that day, but Seladon convinced her to put duty first, and together they departed. Attending to her duties, Mayrin investigated the blight upon the land and discovered that numerous Landstriders, at least 80, had gone insane. Mayrin examined the only one captured and realized that the farmers were right about the blight infecting their crops. Although her paladins suggested putting the beast down, Mayrin released it, then returning to Ha'rar due to the arrival of skekVar and skekZok who were waiting for her. Told by the Skeksis that seven volunteers were required to deal with a rising Arathim menace, Mayrin quickly complied with supplying them and later ran into Brea and Seladon arguing. Acquiescing to Brea's request to see Lore and sending Seladon away, Mayrin was shocked that a secret chamber was hidden beneath her throne without her knowledge, greeting Lore. Interested in how Brea came to find the chamber, they dreamfasted together only to find themselves in the Dream Space, Mayrin asking Aughra how they arrived. After explaining that the Crystal of Truth brought them to overthrow the Skeksis, Seladon denounced it as treason and urged Mayrin to "remember who you serve", but Mayrin only said that she served Thra. After Aughra ejected Seladon from the Dream Space, Mayrin demanded to know what happened, only to be reassured that Aughra merely sent her back to her body. Standing before the Crystal, the truth was revealed to Mayrin about the Skeksis draining the Gelfling's essence, and she immediately realized that the "volunteers" the Skeksis required were in fact going to be drained, hastily pledging the support of the Vapra Clan in the resistance right before Aughra returned them all to their bodies. Upon waking, Mayrin rushed to confront SkekVar and SkekZok about the volunteers, stopping only to free Deet and Hup en route (quickly granting Hup's request to become a paladin). On arrival, Mayrin demanded the Skeksis release her paladins, launching into a speech about not accepting Skeksis theft, enslavement, or draining any more. In response, SkekVar sliced her stomach open, leaving her to bleed to death on the floor, surrounded by her daughters. After Maryin's death, Seladon refused to give her mother the proper burial ceremonies to return her to Thra, citing treason, and instead burned her body. Gallery Dark-crystal-age-of-resistance-comic-cover-1-mona-finden-boom-studios.jpg All-Maudra Mayrin & Brea.jpg|Mayrin and Brea Mayrin dead.png|Murdered by skekVar References External links * * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Gelfling Category:Maudras Category:All-Maudras